FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the fields of distributed computing systems, client-server computing and object oriented programming. Specifically, the present invention is a method and apparatus for providing program mechanisms which allow a generic or intermediate service to receive, hold and pass along a generic object without having the marshal and unmarshal code for the object of a specific type.